Naruhina- A conflict of interest
by Himahina
Summary: A one time mistake who will lose and who will win? Or is it not compatable. Naruhina Break up or maybe the word which starts with a D. Sasusaku and a baby on the way? Hurt conflict betryal break up is there a way to fix this Naruto-Kun!
1. Chapter one

"Sasuke I know you don't love me you never have..."

"I'm home." "Welcome back how was your day today dear?"

Those two words shattered the newlyweds of the Uchiha.

"I cheated." Sasuke says in a sad and hopeful tone. Wishing his wife would understand. "What? I mean how? I don't know why! Who?" Sakura says madly but trying not to because she needs to be relaxed and not stressed. "I cheated with Hinata and I'm sorry I don't want it to end like this! Our daughter." The Uchiha replies.

"Now you care! Get out! Get out! Sakura screams and sobs uncontrollably, Sasuke hugs his wife. "Don't touch me!" Sakura pushes Sasuke away. "I'll go just don't get stressed out." "Stop talking like you know me." Sakura pushes the shunned Uchiha out the door.

"Great I'll just leave!" Sasuke walks in place slower and slower till you can hear nothing. "Nows my chance!" He thinks to himself and try's to open the window. "Crap locked! Um uh... OH yeah the spare key we have." Sasuke reaches down to find a fake rock which is glued on to a container which has a key.

"Great everything is locked..." Sakura smiles happily

"OH the spare! I gotta get out now but where will I go he's gonna come in and try to reason with me. I can't return with a cheater! Not again not ever!" Sakura says to herself. And proceeds to jump out the window.

"Sakura I'm sorry! Huh where is she." "Not in the bedroom." Sasuke walks over to the bathroom. "Sakura!" Then later realizes his house empty of Sakura. "Where could she be?" Sasuke then later proceeds to scream Sakura's name very loudly.

In the distance "Sakura" is all you can hear. "I guess we are away from home but we'll be staying with your Uncle." Sakura tells her unborn child, and walks quickly to her teammates home. "He's gonna be mopey isn't he" she mutters.

"No ones out now..." Sakura continues walking and sees a lavender eyed woman. "Is that Hinata?!" She thinks. "Great now what fathers gonna kill me, I mean I don't want to leave I wanna fix this no matter what happens I need to be with him!" Hinata says out loud thinking no ones listening to her. "Yeah how will he forgive you." Sakura says out loud and runs to Naruto's house. "Was that..." Hinata stops mid sentence. "Sah..Sakura?!"

"I don't want to hear it Hinata! Go Away!" Muffled screams of Naruto's voice interrupt Sakura's voice. "It's Sakura not Hinata!" Sakura yells at the door. Naruto opens then door preparing to throw Hinata's Clothes. "Oh hey Sakura!" Naruto says and opens the door, "I'm sorry my husbands a whore." Sakura says quickly. "I loved her!" Naruto weeps. "I'm sorry!" Sakura says sharply. "Why would they do that I just don't know why I treated her right I constantly made..." Naruto stops mid-sentence. "Oh hey don't cry!" Naruto says and consoles the human incubator.

Chapter one end...

Dear people who wanted me to kill myself guess what I'm not an idiot taking all the hate I have a future and I'm not risking that because of a person so take a look at yourself because you are choosing the wrong path and encouraging death


	2. Chapter two

Hello! People wondering this story will have some one and off SakuNaru. But it's not a paring of Naruhina or SasuHina. I did make another fanfic this was supposed to be the sequel about SasuSaku but I hated the out come of that story and I'm contemplating wether to take it down because of all the hate I got on that one and that it was rushed and pretty out of shape and confusing. It got to the point where I didn't know what the outcome would be so I made that more complicating. I do plan on rewriting it but not as a one shot because I wanted it to be a one shot because I was inspired by this amazing person. Anyway back to the story hopefully I'll be longer than yesterday's also I want it to come out daily which is a huge task (stop holding them down and start the darn story!) enjoy!

"So what are you doing?" Sakura asks. Naruto wipes sakura's tears, "ano... I'm storing Hinata's things it just hurts to see them." Naruto says looking down at Hinata's shirt. "Well I just ran from my own house." "What nande?!" Naruto asks. "I kicked Sasuke out and I locked everything but I forgot about the spare key so ran because I don't want to be with him anymore." Sakura says in a quiet tone. "Oh... Wait what's gonna stop him from coming here?" "I hadn't thought of that! He could be here at any second." Sakura dashes off into the bathroom. "Yeah you see how's that gonna stop him from coming into the house?" Naruto asks. "I don't know but it should work!" Sakura yells out the bathroom door. Naruto actually uses his brain for once and makes a shadow clone and makes it look like Sakura and heads to Inos house. "Hey Sai so it looks like I'm gonna need your help." Naruto says on the phone

"Naruto open the door I know Sakuras in there!" Sasuke knocks loudly on the door. The door opens to discover a punch in the face. "That's for sleeping with my wife! And no Sakuras not here if I were you I'd give up!" Naruto yells and proceeds to slam the door shut. "oh I forgot Sasuke slept with Hinata." Sakura says and starts to cry. "I had another plan and I just threw it out the window. I gotta tell Sai." Naruto says disappointed and reaches for the phone.

Hinata lays in her room but gets interrupted by a knock on the door. Opening it to think it's Naruto. "Hey Sasuke." Hinata says unenthusiastically. "So your husbands punched me in the face." Sasuke says and enters the hotel room. "I don't think I even have a husband." She says looking at the floor "I should've never come here I should go." Sasuke says shutting the door. "I wish he would come he always used to save me when I was in pain." Hinata stops mid sentence. "Save me when I was in danger... That's it! Hinata says smiling in glimmer.

"Sakura are you okay?!" Naruto says and shakes Sakura. "My husbands dead to me am he cheated on me with your wife! Sakura says laughing like a lunatic.

Okay that's where I'll leave it off it's still short but I wanted it to be daily and I'm just about to sleep but I'll spell check tomorrow and the new chapter will be done as well so stay tuned!

This amazing person I was talking about was

Oshshietenaruto... I know this is weird but I get inspired by them.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm soooo sorry for not uploading yesterday I was busy sleeping. And I forgot about the time and school blah this and the next chapter will be extra long because no school! And yes it's weird talking about my personal life haha.

"I'm tired I'm gonna sleep!" Sakura says restlessly. "Ano... I'm gonna continue packing. And find a new house." Naruto says as he continues packing his wife's stuff and will late pack his own things.

"He's not gonna let me return to him I wanna make it work but I just now he'll reject the apology. But now to tell my family we're probably gonna spilt up I see no way that he will let me back into his life." Hinata says to herself picking up the hotel phone to call her Husband. "Uzumaki residence!" Naruto says through the phone. "Hey, Naruto! Please don't hang up. I just want to tell you that I'm gonna be looking for an apartment and that I'll be ready to get my stuff after I find an apartment." Hinata says trying not to cry. "Oh yeah, that sounds good. Just so you know I'm selling our place-." Naruto gets interrupted by Hinata's loud sobbing. "We should meet later and um talk about these arrangements tomorrow meet me at the waterfalls around two," Naruto says sharply. "Okay see you there bye anata." Hinata later realizes she said, dear. "Yeah see you, honey," Naruto says hanging up the phone. "I said honey... old habits." He says wiping tears while packing.

"Sasuke I love you so very much! I've wanted to say that for that longest time!" "I don't care," Sasuke says walking away.

"So what is something you like that girls have?" Choji asks then replies "they make the most delicious food!" "I like there oppai." "Are you serious nico?" Shikamaru asks. "What about you Sasuke?" "I like girls with long hair..."

"Hey did you hear Sasuke Likes girls with long hair!" A Sasuke fangirl says. "I'm gonna grow my hair really long!" Ino and Sakura yell. "Shut up InoPig!" "Billboard brow!"

"My name is Sakura Haruno, what I like uh I mean the person I like is uh my hobby is uh, my dream for the future is."

"Gah morning already! I'm starving I need some food." Sakura wakes up and proceeds to walk down the stairs only to discover its 12 pm. "hey Sakura." Naruto says gloomily, "what's wrong?" "Hinata always used to make delicious breakfast," Naruto says thinking about that yummy bacon. "oh no problem I can cook!" Sakura says Confidently. " I'd rather eat nothing." "what was that Naruto?" "I said you shouldn't stain yourself lets go out and get something to eat," Naruto says. "oh I know a great place!"

They ate canned food...

"Oh, it's almost 2! I gotta go Sakura!" "where?" "to discuss arrangements with my **Wife,"** Naruto says wife very loudly slamming the door on the way out.

Meanwhile on the other side of the village...

"I gotta go!" Hinata says running to the waterfalls

"Hey, Hinata..." Naruto says biting his teeth shut. "Hey, so should we get to the task on hand?" Hinata says swiftly. "Oh, I see you want this over with," Naruto says looking down. "No, I don't!" Hinata says grabbing Naruto's hand, which he pulls away. "I'm sorry Hinata but we should talk about the house." "Oh, that I've already found a place I move in tomorrow..." Hinata says looking down. "Well your things are packed up, now the question is how to break the news to everyone," Naruto says staring into Hinata's watery eyes. "I don't want this! I want to stay with you forever have kids and for us to be great! Hinata says crying very loudly. "Well that dream is broken because of what you did," "I've apologized so many times!" "Well that's not gonna help you lied to me broke our vows! For gods sakes, YOU SLEPT WITH MY BEST FRIEND!" Naruto yells at Hinata and walks away.

"Hinata? Is this true? Did you really cheat on Naruto with Sasuke?" "Ino?" Hinata says turning around. "I only did that with Sasuke once, and that was the night Naruto come home early I was drunk and he was there I hadn't seen Naruto for a week and I assumed he was cheating. So I did that to get revenge." "Hinata you can't assume things you talk them out! But it's too late he wants to get a divorce." Ino says walking off to her husband.

"I'm home." "Oh hey, so you know how your thinking of moving." Sakura says happily, "Yeah." "So I found a beautiful house with a large backyard! It's a four bedroom house with three bathrooms, and I was thinking I should ask Naruto if he wants to share the house. I know this is sudden but I can't afford it without someone." Sakura says showing Naruto the listing. "Yeah let's do it! I mean it's a great house." Naruto says as his day is turning around.

The next day

"Hey, Naruto," Hinata yells at the bedroom door. "He's not waking up, I'm gonna do it then." "Yummy bacon I must be imagining it." Naruto walks down the stairs to see Hinata's shoes. "Get your stuff and go Hinata!" "I guess you don't even miss my cooking. You're giving up everything, I'll go and find an attorney you really want this?" "Yes" "I guess it's goodbye Naruto. Hinata says leaving but is stopped by Naruto's hand. "Let's have one last breakfast, honey." Naruto kisses his wife which he'll later regret.

I know... why'd you get Naruto and Hinata to kiss? Because these little moments will help Naruto get over Hinata. Naruto's fight with his wife has made him miss these moments and he may or may not find out why this wife actually did this.

Also, I wrote this yesterday and today leave any feedback what I should do and it might spark something much better then I was thinking about! Ja nē


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter is gonna have some weird moments by weird I mean kinda gross BUT! I don't write M things. Haha, the last ones written were my sisters. So it's just light not the full thing. Enjoy

"I love you!" Naruto says to Hinata kissing her on the table. "Naruto the dishes!" Hinata says looking down and kissing Naruto's head.

 **A few minutes later...**

"I can't believe I did that! She must think I love her." Naruto thinks to himself. "Naruto I should go." Hinata says thinking to herself "I know that meant nothing even though he said he loves me it's won't pay up for what I did...

"Naruto was was all the noise down here?" Sakura asks half asleep.

"Gah Sakura!" Naruto hides behind the seat. "Oh my!" Sakura says as her face turn slightly red. "Naruto Who was that?" "My wife..."

"Oh, that's fine... WAIT you let her in here she cheated on you! And she tore apart my marriage." "It was fun while it lasted but we are still splitting apart. Now get out so I can change!" Naruto says embarrassed behind the couch.

"Oh crap my boxes! I need to return back and quickly! I'm already at the walk of shame." Hinata says running back to her old house.

"Why'd Ino tell us to meet at Naruto and Hinata's house? Man what a drag." Shikamaru walks with his wife only to see all of his friends in a bush. "So that's that." Ino fills them all in on Naruto and Hinata's love life.

"That's just gossip how do you know that's true?" Temari asks, "shh be quiet Hinata's coming.

"Hey, Naruto open the door." Hinata bangs on the door.

"So what she forgot her keys most likely," Shikamaru says. "What do you want Hinata? Sakura is already mad at me for doing that." Naruto says,

"I still need to pick my boxes up moving days today...!" "Oh yeah, that so were you able to find an attorney?" "I just left."

"An attorney? So it is true. Holy crap Naruhinas getting a divorce!" (Add dramatic music) Sai says expressive less.

"But why?" Choji asks.

"Probably because she cheated on her husband-! I cannot keep my mouth shut!" Ino says quickly.

"She did what?!" "Who's there?!" Naruto walks up to the bush. "Oh hey, Naruto I was just playing hide and seek." Ino says popping out from the bush, "all seven of you?" Naruto peers over.

"Yeah, it's a little modification to hide and seek." Shikamaru states. "Oh... Wait you heard us!" "It was eventually gonna come out," Hinata says to Naruto. "Um but yes we are getting a divorce."

"So how big was Sasu-," Sai says but later gets punched by Ino.

"Wait how do you know about Sasuke? Hinata did you tell them? So I guess everyone just had to hear how to slept with my best friend oh wait maybe we should just tell your dad!" Naruto yells out being super mad.

Naruto being unable to claim down runs to the Hyuga compound. "Hey, Hiashi." Naruto says to his father in law, "oh hello Naru-,"

"I'm divorcing your daughter before you ask why you should know she cheated on me and slept with my best friend aka Sasuke Uchiha aka the bas-,"

"Naruto stop! Don't tell him!" "I've heard enough! Hinata I expect you to move out of that house and just how could you do this he's ugly compared to Naruto I mean he's not blond and has those wiskers and those baby blue ey-," "I'm gonna go." Naruto says feeling really awkward

Naruto's pov

"Hinata hired "movers" which were Sai, Ino and Choji, Sai kept asking Hinata how big he was. Of course, Ino kept punching him, Ino collapsed and we found out she's having a kid with Sai... I wish I could've had kids with Hinata, my own little boy who look as handsome as his father with the byakugan. Anyways me and Sakura moved to our new house, since she's five months pregnant she was no help I had to pack her stuff from her old house. Then I encountered him again.

"I'm home!"

"Oh, Sasuke you should go..."

"Why should I? I live here." Sasuke grabs Sakuras shoulder. "Because I'm here and I'll kick your-!" "SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU! I am carrying my horrible husbands kid and I am moving out Sasuke I thought you were gonna leave the village!"

"I'm not leaving until my child is born." "You can go this kid won't be born until four months! It not like you'd stay for this child's whole life you'll always be gone." "No, I want my marriage far from ever collapsing."

"Sasuke just leave," "just like you bailed on your wife alone at that bar?" Sasuke says irritating Naruto. "What was that!? SASUKE LEAVE DONT COME BACK IM GONNA GET THIS BABY TO NEVER SEE YOU!" Sakura yells loudly.

"Hey Naruto I'm gonna go," "Hinata I'm sorry about yesterday, it..." "I know it was nothing but just so you know I wish we did have a son who looked as handsome as you with the byakugan."

"And that was it the last time I saw Hinata until she called me at the hospital. But that's gonna be a few months from now."


	5. The Conflict or FOOD!

Hello... before I start this chapter I just want to say, I'm gonna make this chapter really long and if it comes out late then this is the reason why. It's gonna skip in between months and I'm gonna change up the last time Naruto saw Hinata because there bound to bump into each other.

Four months later

"Naruto I'm sorry but I need to invite Sasuke." "Wait why I have Hinata coming over." "What why." Sakura raises her voice

"To discuss stuff about our marriage." Naruto says slowly, "no you can't have it here go to Hinata's apartment." "If she'll allow me there," Naruto looks at the window. "I know you and her a barley talking but it's his child too so please go have it there." "I'll see what I can do...

"Ano here? Uh sure you can come over in ten," "I'm Sort of already here." Hinata takes a huge breath in, "okay but my house is a bit messy so I'll let you in."

"Hey Naruto! Back so soon?" Sakura asks, "Yeah Hinata didn't unlock the apartment complex door." "What?"

"You know the building doors she didn't buzz me in." "Oh she's got those buildings!" "Where's Sasuke." "Oh he took my advice and left the village, now I'm free to do this!" Sakura's hand reaches up to Naruto's face, he feels a warm tongue and Naruto pushes away.

"I have a wife!" "I'll be back soon," Sakura walks out the door

"I'm I still not over my relationship?" Naruto thinks to himself, "it felt wrong it felt like I was cheating but she cheated on me."

Sakura pushes a button, "Hey Hinata it's me I know we've barely talked but can you please let me in?"

"Sakura? Yeah I'll let you in,"

"Hey so what's the problem?" Hinata asks pouring milk in a tea cup, "Why milk not tea?" "Tea is bad for babies and milk it's good for them and yourself."

"Wow how do you know this," "my doctor recommended it," Hinata hums. "How long?" "Four months..."

"Oh since that day..." "Sakura can I tell you something." "Yeah," "you might think I'm lying but Naruto bailed on me at this restaurant and there was a bar next door, I drank a lot everything was blurry next thing I know Naruto's beating up Sasuke in my bed." Hinata says trying not to get hit by Sakura,

"I believe you, Sasuke did say Naruto bailed on you and it was just you at a bar, but why didn't you tell Naruto?" Sakura asks

"I need sometime alone being a wife I want to go on missions even for a short while," "we do need freedom huh?" "So In the books it says to walk more so how about we walk every week," "and if we get lazy we eat food!" Sakura exclamations.

"Okay I'm coming!" Naruto says half awake, "where's Sakura?"

"Is that Hinata? Hold on I'm trying to put on my shoes be grateful your not there yet!" Sakura yells.

Naruto's too dull to notice, "So what are you guys doing?" "We're walking around it's good for her," "I thought you guys were fighting?" "We have to walk together,"

"Why?" Naruto asks

"I needed the extra money so I got a job to help a pregnant woman," "what's weird because we share bank accounts and it would seen like we have money." Naruto whispers

"Well look at the time we need to walk I'm on a tight schedule come on Sakura!" Hinata says and they both leave pretty fast.

A month later...

"Shouldn't we get started sensei?" "Not everyone is here Naruto," "I thought it was a solo mission."

"I'm here sorry i couldn't get here sooner!" "Hinata? Is she going with me on my mission?"

"Yeah she was the only one who wanted to tag along, because you need her byakugan and this is an A ranked mission and all the Hyugas Said no..."

Kakashi speaks loudly.

"What happened to your mission clothes?" Naruto looks at Hinata in stretchy pants and a light blue sweater, "I guess I gained a few pounds and they're too tight."

"And they squish my stomach" Hinata whispers

"So we have to save these Hyuga ninjas?"

"Yeah there trying to undo the bird caged seal in order to get the byakugan," "So what's the real reason you didn't wear your clothes?"

"I told you!" "And I heard It squished your stomach," "because I gained weight!" "It's funny because Sakura said that when she was hiding-," Naruto gets interrupted by a kunai hitting Hinata in the leg.

All you can hear is Hinata gasping in pain losing so much blood, "Hinata! Hold on we're still close to the village!" Naruto picks up Hinata and runs to the village.

"Why are you losing so much blood! A kunai doesn't do this!

"Oh my god! How'd this happen?" Sakura asks, "we were just leaving and a kunai did this!" "It was tainted with poison! We need to operate now before it reaches up to it." "But Mrs Uchiha she's too weak!" A nurse exclaims.

"She's five month pregnant we can't let it reach her child!" Sakura yells and takes her to the operation room, "she was pregnant no wonder she didn't want to let me in her house and didn't fit in her clothes and! Said she was helping Sakura walk. She can't die my child can't die either unless it's Sasukes..." Naruto's heart hurts in pain thinking it was his child but was Sasukes.

"She's doing fine we got the poison out quickly," "Sakura who's kid is it? Sasukes or mine..."

"It's Sasukes," Sakura sighs

"Really..." Naruto's heartbreaks

"Haha just kidding it's yours dummy." Sakura says feeling regret for a dumb joke," "how are you so sure?" "Time wise." "Well time screws with you!" "You really don't believe me? I'll run a test for you. Hey Akane get me a blood test."

A few minutes later 

"Here," Sakura hada Naruto the paper containing whether or not the kid was his. (DUN DUN DUUUUN!) it's mine? Yep.

"Mrs Uchiha She's AWAKE!"

And I'll end it here for a while, I'm gonna take a break from this and work on others because I've put my work into this and I'm starting to dislike it everytime i write it motto and motto. Soooooooo I'll take a break and write others or wait till people publish there chapters or story's and right now I'm pretty lazy to edit sooo ごめんなさい. (sorry)

I'm gonna mark it as completed and I got hungry soo that's really the title


	6. lier?

"Hey Hinata can you hear me?" "What happened?"

"HINATA!" Naruto runs up to hug her, "ow! Naruto I have to tell you something." "I know about our child," "Sakura why'd you tell him he was the father? When it's Sasuke's?" Hinata asks puzzled, "maybe I should step out..." "Sakura I thought you tested me," "I don't know for sure they machine was sure it was it but you guys barely did that during the time she got pregnant," Sakura says looking down

The only thing you can hear is a clock ticking, a few moments of the conversation remain short until you can hear a voice saying "I'm sorry," which later proceeds with a door being slammed. "Do you really think that was the right choice?" "It has to be I'm tired of being alone while he goes on missions I really want this break to last even if he hates me I just hope he'll understand." "Just tell him that you want to be alone he'll understand it," "he's just gonna keep visiting me again and then he'll ask me to move in with him again which won't be good for me I just don't know what to do! I want him to know but I want to be alone a break from being a wife!" Hinata's tears fall on the bed sheet.

Three days later

"Okay, you're good to go! Your baby's healthy so are you! come back in four months!" "I will! Gosh, my house is gonna be a mess!" Hinata thinks.

"I'm home!" Hinata says "I have got to stop saying that!" "Welcome back" "dad?!" "So I hear you're having a baby with that Uchiha?" "Well that's what I told Naruto but it's not true..." "so it is his?" "Yeah"

"He has a right to know," "but it's so nice not to cook and be a wife!" "Hinata! How would it feel like if Naruto told you he was pregnant with Sakuras kid but it was really yours?" "I'd feel really hurt and betrayed," "go tell your husband the truth before it becomes a bigger mess."

At Naruto/Sakura house

Hinata knocks on the door,

Naruto looks through the peephole "oh so she came to rub it in my face no thanks," he thinks to himself not opening the door. "Byakugan!" Hinata speaks to see Naruto on the couch being a slob and sad. "I really hurt him! Sorry Naruto and sorry for what I do next."

The next thing you know the door breaks open,

"What the hell!" "Naruto I know I hurt you very badly I'm sorry for lying to and now I want to kiss me and love me and to protect our child for as long as you live I'll know they'll always be safe because you love us!" Hinata yells out at Naruto "Hinata?" Naruto pushes Hinata arms out of the way and touches her stomach, a passionate kiss to break the pain and lying between the couple for the last time they ever fought to a new future with a boy

Uzumaki Boruto


End file.
